


I mean, who leaves a wedding early?

by Icanwritesee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanwritesee/pseuds/Icanwritesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Wedding from the point of view of the guest not particularly familiar with our beloved boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I mean, who leaves a wedding early?

**Author's Note:**

> so, basically, I wrote this piece because of the post I saw on Tumblr some time ago. my character is that guy who made this curious face during Sherlock's speech. we all know him. I always thought his thoughts would be the most intriguing ones.   
> then I started to write this and I couldn't stop. I call them: the Bride, the Groom and the Best Man, just so you know.  
> enjoy.

he hated weddings because of all this love dancing around everybody like a _fucking stardust_. but he always knew what to expect of them. his wife was a distant relative of the Groom, and she was very determined to go. so he had _no choice_. _fuck_. he made sure to get his little revenge by reminding her every five minutes or so how much he hated _fucking weddings_.  
  
the Big Day was just like any other day, nothing special. he woke up grumpy and slowly ate his breakfast which contained quarter of a grapefruit (Georgina was at the diet stage. she always was on a diet.), toast with a _whole lot of nothing_ , and a cup of black coffee. his wife was avoiding sugar again. yummy.   
thankfully, she was also having an appointment with some posh hair-stylist, so Rufus simply ordered dumplings from the Chinese restaurant, and got to get shower and shave. food came just as he was leaving bathroom, so he ate his fancy breakfast with still slightly wet hair, reminding himself to save some room for later. when Georgina came home few hours later, she couldn't recognize her husband, looking like a different person in a Christmas suit, with his hair carefully stylized, freshly shaved cheeks and a few drops of cologne. Rufus couldn't feel more confident - he really _did_ look good.   
by the time they got to the reception, his stomach was in the middle of letting other guests know how hungry he really was, which made him even more grumpy than earlier. he really came for the food, if he was being honest with himself. Rufus pulled on his polite guest mask and braced himself for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
but _God_ , what a strange afternoon it was. not because of all this crystal and fucking _see-through_ chairs. not because of his wife's pink hat which made her look like a giant peach. she was deaf to his suggestion that posh hairdresser took _fucking three hundred quids for nothing_.

no. not even because they were sitting with people who didn't exchange a single word with them. no, no. it was because of not-so-subtle gayness surrounding the whole reception, mainly. for Rufus, it wasn't a matter of two grooms, he got over _boys liking boys_ thing years ago. the most strange thing was that there were two people, the Bride and the Groom. it would've been okay if their vows weren't bland, _normal_. there wasn't any spark in them, not even the sexual kind. what made his thoughts turn to a halt was the Best Man's speech in general, the way he talked about the Groom. really. the guy couldn't be more clear. he loved the Groom more deeply than it was in human power, even Rufus could see it, and he wasn't the brightest one. 

and oh, let's not forget about the Murder, for which both of them had rather interesting feelings.   
_but no_ , he thought, _you'd have to be blind not to notice their feelings for each other_.

because the Groom also fiercely loved his Best Man. and _shit_ , there was a woman between them. not literally between them, but more like in general. that thought made him turn to watch his own wife, and realize how lucky he was to have her.   
  
_I hope everything will turn out okay for them_ , he thought in the evening when they were leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> please bear in mind English is not my mother tongue. I don't write stories in English, not really. it's my first serious one-shot. if there's any mistake, let me know :)


End file.
